nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moon Sheep
andrusch'sfarm1.jpg|The Farm Andruschonfarm.jpg|Andrusch Entrancetothecave.jpg|Hidden Door to Amanda's Cave Amandandherplants.jpg|Amanda among her Plants Poisoninthecrate.jpg|Andrusch's Poison Amandascave5.jpg|Amanda's Study Thepoisonoverthere.jpg|The Poison in Over There Amandaschestwithpoison.jpg|In this Chest Entrancetothegrotto.jpg|Entrance to Sanctum Grotto Amandainthegrotto.jpg|Amanda in Sanctum Grotto Back to Side Quests Quest Information |} Walkthrough Speak to Archmage Vanmiria and ask her about "task." She will inform you that there is a Shepherd who supplies various foodstuffs to the Sanctum who is upset because his sheep are dying. She directs you to Andrusch's Farm to take care of the problem (check map for marker). Part Two Take the North road out of the Sanctum and follow it just past the Aeterna Camp. Andrusch's Farm is on the North side of the road. In a small stable/barn area you will see a few dead sheep. Find Shepherd Andrusch and speak with him. He will eventually lead you out to the sheep grazing pasture and explain that he thinks the grass the sheep are eating is being poisoned by an underground lake water source. He directs you to an entrance to a a cave with an underground lake. (Check the green marker for the location of the Cave). Make your way through the cave until you come to the underground lake. There you will find Amanda. Depending on the time of day, she may be working amongst the Moon Tuber plants and may be difficult to spot. Otherwise you will probably find her eating in her small encampment. Speak to Amanda and she will explain about her Moon Tuber plants and, when questioned as to whether or not they could be poisoning the sheep, she will deny that that is possible and tell you that she believes Shepherd Andrusch is poisoning his own sheep. At the end of this conversation you will be presented with a choice. If you accuse Amanda of poisoning the sheep, that portion of the quest will end and you will report back to Archmage Vanmiria to complete the quest and receive experience points and a reward. If you agree to investigate further, the quest continues. Part Three Investigating further: Head back up out of the cave via the exit close to Amanda 's encampment and make your way back to the farm. Either speak to Andrusch or head straight to the stable and begin searching for clues. To find what you need, you will need to use the ladder to access the upper portion of the stable and search in the boxes filled with corn. These are not the usual crates. They are crates that look to be filled with corn. In one of those crates you will find a bottle of poison. Find and speak to Andrusch again and confront him with the bottle of poison. He will deny he knows anything about it and accuse Amanda of planting it in his stable. Here you are presented with another choice. If you threaten to report him, he will swear he did not poison his own sheep and beg you to reconsider. If you still maintain that you will report him, then that portion of the quest will end and you will report back to Archmage Vanmiria to complete the quest and receive experience points and a reward. If you agree to investigate further, the quest continues. Part Four Investigating further: Head back down into the cave and speak to Amanda. She maintains her innocence and reiterates that it must be Andrusch who is poisoning the sheep. The only option remaining is to search Amanda's belongings to see if she is indeed telling the truth. In her encampment, behind a wooden wall partition, there is a chest (easy lock). You can either pick this lock or pickpocket Amanda for the key if you are skilled enough to do so. Opening the chest reveals three more bottles of poison. Take the bottles of poison and confront Amanda. She will confess to planting the bottle of poison, explain her reasoning and ask you to help her. Here you are presented with yet another set of choices. If you tell Amanda that you will report her OR if you tell her that you will lie and report Andrusch as the culprit, then this portion of the quest is finished and you will report back to Archmage Vanmiria to complete the quest and receive experience points and a reward. If, however, in an effort to help Amanda you agree to fib and to report no one, you will report back to Archmage Vanmiria who will agree to allow Amanda access to the caves under the Sanctum. You then need to make your way back to the cave below Andrusch's Farm and tell Amamda that she can move her operation. The quest remains open and you will receive a message to visit Amanda in a few days when she has settled in the caves under the Arcane Sanctum. You may either engage in other quests or explore Nehrim or rest or wait until three days have passed and you receive the pop-up message that it is time to visit Amanda. The quest will not be completed though until you have visited Amanda in the Sanctum Grotto. The entrance to the Sanctum Grotto is located in the basement level of the House of the Shadow Council. Once you speak to Amanda again the quest will be completed. Reward *200EP *Moon Tuber Potion (Cures Disease) Notes * If at any point during the quest you chose to report either Andrusch or Amanda, Archmage Vanmiria will thank you and reward you with a Mage Hood of Resistance. If you chose to report no one and help Amanda, you will receive a free bottle of Moon Tuber Potion. Amanda will explain that you can visit her every three days for another free bottle but, in my experience, there are no more free potions to be had. I have never received another free potion from her. You are able to buy more flasks of Moon Tuber Potion though. * The side quests The Moon Sheep and Team Spirit are recommended to be finished and the reward received before starting the main quest Into the Forsaken Country. Otherwise, you won't be able to receive the reward. * It is possible to trigger the quest even if Archmage Vanmiria is dead, it is enough to loot her body and read the note. It is not recommended to pursue the quest triggered this way since it seems impossible to finish the quest. Maps Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes *Stage 190* - reward 650 EP *Stage 200** - reward 650 EP and Mage Hood of Resistance Category:Quests